How did the world come to be this way you ask?
by AthenaHypatia
Summary: Ever wondered how it would even be biologically / evolutionarily possible for Wesen to exist? This might explain a few things. The various Wesen were originally alien species. The hexonbeasts / zauberbeasts are AI / uploaded species that possess biological bodies through self-replicating bio-nanobots swarms. Humans didn't exist until relatively recently.


The various Wesen were originally alien species. The hexonbeasts / zauberbeasts are AI / uploaded species that possess biological bodies through self-replicating bio-nanobots swarms. Humans didn't exist until relatively recently.

Let me tell you what happened, all the sapient species of the galaxy needed a diplomatic summit, for there was a horrible war going on between us all. To ensure our mutual survival, they arranged to hold the summit on the life-supporting, but uninhabited planet now known as earth. Before arriving, all the delegates agreed to genetic, epigenetic, and biological manipulation. This alteration gave every single one of the delegates and their staff the ability to change at will into a form which managed to meet several goals. These forms were designed for the planet they were meeting on, which would permit them to survive on it better. Some of the local species DNA was used as a starting point. As the forms were all of the same artificial "species" called "human", this meant that the xenophobic response would only need to be trained out of the delegates for one general bioshape, rather than dozens or hundreds or thousands that would otherwise be required for the delegates to even be able to talk to each other civilly. That would have taken decades if it was possible to complete at all. And third, the new form was somewhat close to all the delegates native-born species, which meant it would be relatively easy to get used to and would also invoke minimal xenophobic impulse response.

The ones now known as the hexonbeasts took on the form of humans happily, but they cheated, in ways that doomed the summit. They, being digital sapients, rather than biological ones, used biotech to "possess" their new biological bodies. This was not their crime. Upon setting foot on the ground, they unleashed new, self-replicating, quantum-tech "virobots" that spread EVERYWHERE. They were in the air, in the ground, every building, every tool, in the food, the bodies of all the delegates, everything. All of them slaved to the primary hexon server. Every single hexon could intuitively access and control the virobots near them, and there was a powerful remote control, made of a material that resembled some of the local wood, that could control ALL the virobots on the planet simultaneously. This was their crime, and it cost us all the peace.

There was hope, however. As the delegates were being altered to their new forms, a new people was created. They were called the "Grimms." They were built in the human form and had no other. They could see whether the delegates were in their first, or second, or - in some cases - third form. They were faster, smarter, and stronger than the baseline human. They had greater endurance and had other strengths that they were given. Most of their gifts were kept secret, even from the Grimms themselves. There was one place on the entire planet where the hexon biotech could not replicate, could not be accessed, could not even survive. In the blood of the Grimms. They had nanotech too, just for killing hexon nanotech (for it became known that any hexon whose body was killed, but their personal tech permitted to survive, would be able to rise again through a new host body). To those in their human form, the Grimms look like a human, exactly like every other. To those in their birth form, they are still human, but with terrible dark eyes, like twin black holes. The Grimms were given this charge: "to protect the peace, and the weak, and to bring justice to all, no matter the cost." They're doing it well, though they are terrible to watch, as I have had the misfortune to see.

The scientists who made these forms tell us that any with the form of a man could now reproduce together, but that doing such a thing risks making the non-human DNA unstable or turned off - so that the resulting offspring would be human only.

It will probably not matter anyway.

To my future readers, if indeed there will be any,

I wish you well,

The first and last hexon zookeeper of (earth),

Roshan Arnoni (previously known as 220154534110225455025223320)


End file.
